1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an exercise device and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to an exercise device for simulating walking, stair climbing, and providing low impact aerobics for exercising the lower body.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Heretofore there have been a variety of prior art stair climbing exercise apparatus using endless chains and hydraulically controlled steps for simulating stair climbing. These exercise devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,338 to Potts; U.S. Pat. No. 4,726,581 to Chang; U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,147 to DeCloux; U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,302 to McFee; U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,669 to DeCloux; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,666 to DeCloux. None of these above patents provide a combination of independent steps using a torsion spring return system with variable resistance shocks.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,838,543 to Armstrong et al a popular low impact exercise device is described having a pair of foot beams pivotally mounted on a support frame. The foot beams are connected to a pair of shock absorbers and a rope and pulley system. Each foot beam is dependent on the other and as one beam moves down the other foot beam moves up. To obtain a full range of motion the end of the rope needs to be adjusted along the length of the foot beam. Also the rope and pulley system has proven to be a safety hazard when children with small fingers are found playing nearby. Futher when using an exercise device having dependant steps, each step must come to a momentary stop before its direction of travel can be reversed. This stop and go movement occurs from the waist down. It has been found that this unnatural movement can cause lower back pain. The abovementioned low impact exercise device does not incorporate the unique features of independent steps which provide a natural free floating sensation when exercising.
In West German Patent 2,243,794 to Schmidt a sports apparatus for leg exercising is disclosed with a pair of hinged bars having foot plates. Positioned under the hinged bars are adjustable coil springs. By standing on the foot plates the springs are compressed. The springs can be moved along the length of the hinged bars for adjusting the spring reaction force. While each foot plate can be operated independently, the exposed coil springs present a safety hazard. Further this sports apparatus does not disclose the unique combination of the features making up the subject invention.